Muppet Kids
Muppet Kids was a series of books and educational software made in the 1990s, featuring young, pre-teen versions of the principal Muppet franchise characters. Characters included kid versions of Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Skeeter, Janice, Rowlf, Animal, Bunsen, Beaker, and Bean Bunny. The character designs were often reminiscent of those from Muppet Babies, but aged slightly. Two series of Muppet Kids books were made by Muppet Press: a paperback series and the hardcover "Values To Grow On" series. The educational software featured several mini-games hosted by animated, non-speaking Muppet Kids. Each game focused on subjects like basic reading, maths and sorting. Newer versions of the software also feature 3D animated versions of adult Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo. McDonald's produced a limited series of ''Muppet Kids'' Happy Meal toys in 1989, featuring Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie and Gonzo riding tricycles. An alternate kid version of Kermit was featured in the movie Kermit's Swamp Years. Books Golden Look-Look Books 8GreatStoriesforKids.jpg|8 Great Stories for Kids (1989)|link=8 Great Stories for Kids Gonzosbigmess.jpg|Gonzo's Big Mess (1989)|link=Gonzo's Big Mess Mkids.momgetsajob.jpg|Mom Gets a Job (1989)|link=Mom Gets a Job NewKidInTheNeighborhood.jpg|New Kid in the Neighborhood (1989)|link=New Kid in the Neighborhood Piggygetsthejitters.jpg|Piggy Gets the Jitters (1989)|link=Piggy Gets the Jitters Mkids.frogsonly.jpg|Frogs Only! (1991)|link=Frogs Only! Mkids.wanttogohome.jpg|I Want to Go Home (1991)|link=I Want to Go Home (Muppet Kids) Mkids.havingbaby.jpg|Mom's Having a Baby (1991)|link=Mom's Having a Baby Mkids.piggydare.jpg|Piggy Takes a Dare (1991)|link=Piggy Takes a Dare Toomanypromises.jpg|Too Many Promises (1991)|link=Too Many Promises Immadatyou.jpg|I'm Mad at You! (1992)|link=I'm Mad at You! "Values to Grown On" Books Mkids.tvornottv.jpg|TV or Not TV (1989) A Book About Moderation|link=TV or Not TV Mkids.scooterread.jpg|Scooter Can't Read (1991) A Book About Asking for Help|link=Scooter Can't Read Mkids.flipflapflop.jpg|Flip Flap Flop (1992) A Book About Self-Esteem|link=Flip Flap Flop Mkids.fozziehelper.jpg|Fozzie Bear, Star Helper (1992) A Book About Responsibility|link=Fozzie Bear, Star Helper Mkids.kermitbike.jpg|Kermit and the New Bicycle (1992) A Book About Honesty|link=Kermit and the New Bicycle Mkids.kermitscleanup.jpg|Kermit's Cleanup (1992) A Book About Imagination|link=Kermit's Cleanup Newintown.jpg|New in Town (1992) A Book About Shyness|link=New in Town Mkids.piggypresident.jpg|Piggy for President (1992) A Book About Friendship|link=Piggy for President Mkids.piggytalking.jpg|Piggy Isn't Talking (1992) A Book About Communication|link=Piggy Isn't Talking Mkids.showyell.jpg|Show-and-Yell (1992) A Book About Manners|link=Show-and-Yell Mkids.somethingspecial.jpg|Something Special (1992) A Book About Love|link=Something Special Mkids.fairisfair.jpg|What's Fair Is Fair (1992) A Book About Sharing|link=What's Fair Is Fair Fozzieslastlap.jpg|Fozzie's Last Lap (1993) A Book About Not Giving Up|link=Fozzie's Last Lap Mkids.imsorry.jpg|I'm Sorry! (1993) A Book About Apologizing|link=I'm Sorry! NobodysPerfect.jpg|Nobody's Perfect (1993) A Book About Making Mistakes|link=Nobody's Perfect Mkids.rowlfsbigtest.jpg|Rowlf's Big Test (1993) A Book About Listening to Your Conscience|link=Rowlf's Big Test Mkids.bestgift.jpg|The Best Gift of All (1993) A Book About Generosity|link=The Best Gift of All Mkids.disasterwheels.jpg|The Disaster on Wheels (1993) A Book About Helping Others|link=The Disaster on Wheels Mkids.troubletwins.jpg|The Trouble with Twins (1993) A Book About Jealousy|link=The Trouble with Twins Mkids.wonderfulwagon.jpg|The Wonderful Wagon (1993) A Book About Cooperation|link=The Wonderful Wagon Mkids.whatamess.jpg|What a Mess! (1993) A Book About Cleaning Up|link=What a Mess! Mkids.winlose.jpg|Win Some, Lose Some (1993) A Book About Sportsmanship|link=Win Some, Lose Some 417443664.jpg|Bean Makes the Best of It (1996) A Book About Appreciation|link=Bean Makes the Best of It FozziesBigWorry.jpg|Fozzie's Big Worry (1996) A Book About Understanding|link=Fozzie's Big Worry Muppet Computer Books Book-KermitLearnsComputers.jpg|Kermit Learns How Computers Work (1993)|link=Kermit Learns How Computers Work Kermit_Learns_Windows.JPG|Kermit Learns Windows (1993)|link=Kermit Learns Windows Computer Games Muppetkidscapitalsmall.jpg|Letters: Capital & Small (Volume 1)|link=Letters: Capital & Small Muppetkidsbeginningphonics.jpg|Beginning Sounds: Phonics (Volume 2)|link=Beginning Sounds: Phonics Muppetkidsphonics.jpg|Sound Patterns: Phonics (Volume 3)|link=Sound Patterns: Phonics Muppetkidsthinkingskills.jpg|Thinking Skills (Volume 4)|link=Thinking Skills Muppetkidssamedifferent.jpg|Same & Different (Volume 5)|link=Same & Different Muppetkidssorting.jpg|Sorting & Ordering (Volume 6)|link=Sorting & Ordering See also * Aged Characters * Muppet Babies * Muppet Kids Characters * Muppet Kids Books * Muppet Kids Fast Food Toys * Muppet Kids Video Games Image:MB Kermit Model.JPG|Model sheet by Michael K. Frith for Kermit Image:MB Piggy Model.JPG|Model sheet for Piggy Image:MB Fozzie Model.JPG|Model sheet for Fozzie Image:MB Gonzo Model.JPG|Model sheet for Gonzo Image:MB Animal Model.JPG|Model sheet for Animal Image:MB Scooter Model.JPG|Model sheet for Scooter Image:JimHenson'sMuppetBrighterChildSoftwareFront.jpg|VHS insert ad from 1994 Image:JimHenson'sMuppetBrighterChildSoftwareBack.jpg|Back of VHS insert ad Image:MUPPET_KIDS_ANIMATION_CEL.jpg|Muppet Kids animation cel __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Kids Category:Character Groups Category:Muppet Book Series